memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Green Arrow suits
For the previous versions of suits used by Oliver, see The Arrow suits. The Green Arrow suits are a series of protective suits that Oliver Queen wears as the vigilante archer, Green Arrow. The first one was created by Cisco Ramon following the confiscation and destruction of his previous suit. Overview First suit After Oliver's previous suit was taken by the SCIS and destroyed, Cisco Ramon opted to create a new one for him. This suit was similar to his old one but was more advanced and had a lighter green color scheme, and unlike the previous suit this one doesn't have any sleeves. However, Oliver retired from vigilantism before he could be presented with it, and it sat in the team's base of operations for several months. After Oliver returned to Star City to help take down "ghosts," he eventually chose to take back up vigilantism, but instead as a symbol of hope and inspiration unlike previously as The Arrow, this time as Green Arrow, donning the new suit to do so. Malcolm Merlyn borrowed the suit from Oliver when he participated in the rescue mission of Oliver, Thea Queen, Felicity Smoak, Typhuss James Kira and John Diggle from Damien Darhk's headquarters. He wore it instead of his League uniform so that Darhk wouldn't discover Oliver's identity. Second and third suit Sometime after the disbandment of Team Arrow, Oliver made upgrades to the suit, with it being the same design and color but he added sleeves to it. After the Dominators kidnapped Oliver, the status of the suit remained unknown. However, after Oliver escaped, he got himself a new suit of the same kind in the fabrication room of the Waverider. Fourth suit The origins of this suit is unknown. It is used by Emiko Adachi in combat. It was a copy of Oliver's except with a full face mask to better conceal her identity. Fifth suit When Oliver arrived on Earth-2 he copied the resident Hood's suit because he needed an identity to work under and it was convenient. It looks like a hybrid design of his second/third suit and one of his original Arrow suits. Altered reality In a rewritten reality created by John Deegan using Book of Destiny, Barry Allen was the Green Arrow, and had his own Green Arrow suit, which looks exactly the same as Oliver's second and third suit. History When Oliver's original suit was destroyed by the police, Cisco made Oliver a new one. Oliver started using it in October 2388, after he returned to fight against H.I.V.E.. Malcolm Merlyn briefly used it Christmas, to hide Oliver's identity, when John, Felicity and Thea were kidnapped by Damien Darhk. Oliver continued to use his suit after that. After Oliver defeated Werner Zytle once again in 2389, he added sleeves to his suit. When Dominators kidnapped Oliver and others, his suit was lost in Dominators' mothership and he got a new one in the fabrication room of the Waverider. When Oliver was outed by Ricardo Diaz, he gave his identity and suit to John Diggle, who used it until the revelation of his nerve damage and Oliver started using his suit again. Oliver gave Diggle another copy of his suit before their fight against Diaz, who kept it after Oliver's arrest by SCIS. The location of Oliver's suit is unknown. During Oliver's trial, Christopher Chance used a Green Arrow suit, while he disguided himself as Tommy Merlyn. Emiko Adachi started wearing her own version of Oliver's suit after Oliver's arrest and wore it to hide her identity and later to frame Oliver and destroy his legacy. Meanwhile, Oliver started to wear the suit he gave to Diggle, this time without the mask, and wore it until his retirement. Nate Heywood also wear a Green Arrow costume, to get the public to attend Heyworld. After Mar Novu tasked Oliver to find dwarf star particles in Earth-2, he started wearing suit that was designed as the suit of Adrian Chase of Earth-2, in his vigilante persona as "The Hood". Oliver wore this suit after that, until his death in Crisis. After that, his suit was destroyed by a wave of antimatter in the Waverider. Capabilities Functions *'Identity concealment:' The primary use of the suit is to conceal Oliver's identity in order to prevent enemies from knowing his true identity while still being able to operate as a vigilante. *'High-density kevlar armor:' The suit is composed of a kevlar-based material with a leather appearance. Its durability is first shown to be dense enough to take one of Jeremy Tell's projectile cards to the chest, albeit the cards did manage the penetrate the suit's armor, though not enough to injure Oliver. The armor was later upgraded, now being able to protect Oliver from gunfire at point-blank range, as well as from impacts that would otherwise be severe and possibly fatal. It is also shown to even resist arrows, extreme heat, and even blows from Overgirl herself. In a possible future, the suit's seems to be able to allow the user to recover even faster than before. *'Equipment holsters:' Lining the suit's shoulders straps are several miniature canisters that all contain different agents for numerous situations. The only canisters shown so far are one that contains an aerosol agent that can freeze explosives, one that emits a short-range flashbang, and one that receives LED messages from The Bunker while on stealth missions. *'Quiver:' The back of the suit holds on an enhanced version of quiver from the Arrow suit. Like the past iterations, this quiver can be detached from the suit and be used separately with no restrictions. However unlike past iterations, the quiver is used with two shoulder straps than rather just one across the torso. It seems to be composed of a metallic substance and can hold several more arrows than before, though the exact maximum is unknown. *'Wrist computer:' After the disbandment of Team Arrow, several minor upgrades were made to the Green Arrow suit. One upgrade, in particular, is a computer screen located on the left wrist. The computer seems to be connected to the Arrowcave computers, as it was able to retrieve GPS tracking signals from Overwatch and seems to be used by Green Arrow as a form of guidance while on the streets. It can also be used to access security camera footage, extend out a micro-cam from the wristband to see underneath doorways and be loaded with wireless data packages so that Overwatch can connect to databases that are off the grid. *'Tether:' Located underneath the quiver is a tether that can extend and hook onto other objects, which is useful when carrying cargo or others while in the air. Green Arrow used the quiver to hook onto a subway driver and Artemis, saving them from a subway crash with a parachute arrow. *'Kevlar sleeves:' Oliver added kevlar sleeves to prevent being cut or sliced on his arms. Known users *Typhuss James Kira/Green Arrow Former users *Oliver Queen/Green Arrow (deceased) *Emiko Adachi/Green Arrow (deceased) *Malcolm Merlyn/Dark Archer (briefly; deceased) *John Diggle/Green Arrow (temporarily) *Christopher Chance (briefly) *Barry Allen/Green Arrow (alternate reality) *Nate Heywood (costume; briefly) Appearances ''Arrow'' Season 4 *"Green Arrow" *"The Candidate" *"Restoration" *"Beyond Redemption" *"Haunted" *"Lost Souls" *"Brotherhood" *"Legends of Yesterday" *"Dark Waters" *"Blood Debts" *"A.W.O.L." *"Unchained" *"Sins of the Father" *"Code of Silence" *"Taken" *"Broken Hearts" *"Beacon of Hope" *"Eleven-Fifty-Nine" *'Canary Cry" *"Genesis" *"Monument Point" *"Lost in the Flood" *"Schism" Season 5 *"Legacy" *"The Recruits" *"A Matter of Trust" *"Penance" *"Human Target" *"So It Begins" *"Vigilante" *"Invasion!" (flashback) *"What We Leave Behind" *"Who Are You?" *"Second Chances" *"Bratva" *"Spectre of the Gun" *"The Sin-Eater" *"Fighting Fire With Fire" *"Checkmate" *"Kapiushon" *"Disbanded" *"Underneath" (flashback) *"Honor Thy Fathers" *"Missing" *"Lian Yu" Season 6 *"Fallout" *"Tribute" *"Next of Kin" *"Reversal" *"Deathstroke Returns" *"Promises Kept" *"Thanksgiving" *"Crisis on Earth-X, Part 2" *"Irreconcilable Differences" *"Divided" *"We Fall" *"All for Nothing" *"The Devil's Greatest Trick" *"Collision Course" *"Doppelganger" *"The Thanatos Guild" *"Brothers in Arms" *"Fundamentals" *"The Dragon" (video footage) *"Shifting Allegiances" *"Docket No. 11-19-41-73" *"The Ties That Bind" *"Life Sentence" Season 7 *"Inmate 4587" *"The Longbow Hunters" (mentioned) *"Crossing Lines" (mentioned) *"Level Two" *"Due Process" *"Unmasked" *"Elseworlds, Part 2" *"My Name is Emiko Queen" *"Past Sins" *"Emerald Archer" *"Brothers & Sisters" *"Training Day" *"Star City 2040" (pictured) *"Inheritance" *"Lost Canary" *"Spartan" *"Confessions" *"Living Proof" *"You Have Saved This City" Season 8 *"Starling City" *"Welcome to Hong Kong" *"Present Tense" *"Reset" (dream) *"Purgatory" *"Crisis on Infinite Earths: Part Four" (in the Speed Force) *"Green Arrow & The Canaries" (vision) *"Fadeout" (pictured) ''The Flash'' Season 2 *"Flash of Two Worlds" (recording) *"Legends of Today" Season 3 *"Invasion!" *"Attack on Central City" (mentioned) Season 4 *"Crisis on Earth-X, Part 3" ''DC's Legends of Tomorrow'' Season 1 *"Pilot, Part 1" *"Star City 2046" (future) Season 2 *"Invasion!" *"The Legion of Doom" (video footage) *"Doomworld" (mask) Season 3 *"Crisis on Earth-X, Part 4" *"Daddy Darhkest" (video footage) ''Vixen'' Season 2 *"Episode 6" ''Supergirl'' Season 3 *"Crisis on Earth-X, Part 1" Gallery Green Arrow suit.png|Green Arrow suit on display Green Arrow.png|Oliver in the fifth and final Green Arrow suit Green Arrow (John Diggle).png|John in the third Green Arrow suit Malcolm Merlyn as Green Arrow.png|Malcolm Merlyn in the first Green Arrow suit Green Arrow (Emiko Adachi).png|Emiko Adachi in the fourth Green Arrow suit Barry Allen as Green Arrow.png|Barry Allen in the altered reality Green Arrow suit Trivia *The first suit is similar to Oliver Queen's Green Arrow suit in the New 52 line. *Barry Allen noticed that the suit never had any sleeves, he asked if Oliver ever got cold, to which he replied "I spent 5 years on an Island in the North China Sea, I don't get cold Barry". This is ironic considering Stephen Amell has said that he gets cold while shooting at nights because of the sleeves, or lack thereof. The suit was later upgraded to be given sleeves after the disbandment of Team Arrow. *Barry Allen noticed that the suit never had any sleeves, he asked if Oliver ever got cold, to which he replied: "I spent five years on an Island in the North China Sea, I don't get cold Barry". This is ironic considering Stephen Amell has said that he gets cold while shooting at nights because of the sleeves, or lack thereof. The suit was later upgraded to be given sleeves after season 4. *As a part of the DC comics "Rebirth" relaunch, the design of the suit in the comics was changed to resemble the show's. *The way the suit was constructed could be the improvements that Cisco mentioned when he presented Oliver with a new Arrow suit. Category:Suits